marvelfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Marvel Database:Naming Conventions
Premessa Il Marvel Database Project dovrebbe contenere migliaia di articoli e immagini, anche se allo stato attuale non è così. Tuttavia, per far si che il progetto si avvii nella maniera giusta noi usiamo un insieme uniforme di regole per il nome degli articoli. Queste convenzioni dovrebbero coprire la maggioranza delle situazioni, anche se le eccezioni possono verificarsi. Queste convenzioni non sono opzionali: alcuni aspetti nella struttura stessa del database dipendono da queste convenzioni! (Grazie!) ---- __TOC__ Convenzioni Generali Nome delle Pagina * Il nome della pagine deve sempre iniziare con la lettera maiuscola. Non importa quale sia la parola iniziale. (Requisito Software.) * Spazi nel titolo della pagina. Se stai creando una pagina con più di una parola nel titolo usare un underscore è equivalente ad usare uno spazio. (Requisito Software.) (es. Marvel_Comics = Marvel Comics) * Le seguenti parole non dovrebbero mai essere scritte con la maiuscola a meno che non siano la prima parola (vedi sopra): ** di ** a ** da ** in ** con ** su ** per ** tra ** fra ** i ** lo ** la ** i ** gli ** le ** un ** uno ** una ** combinazioni dei precedenti ** von ** de ** van ** and ** at ** by ** for ** from ** in ** of ** on ** or ** the ** to ** with * Scrivere con la maiuscola ogni parola del titolo (con le eccezioni sopra). Questa convenzioni previene indecisioni sul fatto che una parola debba essere scritta con la maiuscola o no. (es. Senator_Kelly_for_President, non Senator_Kelly_for_president) * Non usare il cancelletto (#) nel titolo di una pagina. Il simbolo # è riservato, nel codice html, a specificare una sezione della pagina. Per maggiori informazioni al riguardo consultare . (Questa è una restrizione software.) * Non iniziare il nome di una pagina con uno slash (/ o \). Usare il simbolo / all'inizio del nome di una pagina può causare comportamenti inaspettati. (Requisito Software.) Usare uno slash all'interno del nome è accettabile. Se esiste una pagina chiamata 'foo', può essere usato lo slash per creare sotto-pagine di 'foo'. (es. 'foo/bar') In questo caso, il simbolo / nel nostro software significa una separazione tra le sotto-pagine. Se 'foo' ancora non esiste, la pagina sarà chiamata 'foo/bar' e non ci sarà nessuna sotto-pagina. * Evitare di usare un punto (.) alla fine del nome della pagina. In certi casi avere un punto alla fine del nome della pagina può causare comportamenti inaspettati e non voluti. Questo non è un requisito software in quanto i problemi si verificano solo quando la pagina è visualizzata in certi browser. Articoli Personaggi *'Voce Personaggio.' Le voci su un personaggio dovrebbero essere sempre chiamate con nome vero e universo di appartenenza del personaggio se possibile. **Se si conosce il vero nome: ***Il ver nome è scritto come: "Nome" "Nome Usato" (se non è lo stesso) "Cognome" "Jr" (se applicabile). Nessun nome dovrebbe essere accorciato in nessun modo. Monet St.Croix, Robert Bruce Banner, James MacDonald Jr, Robert Drake (invece di Bobby), ecc ***Il Cognome deve essere quello di nascita a meno di specifici cambi per vie legali. Luke Cage invece di Carl Lucas, Susan Storm invece di Susan Richards. ***Niente gradi o titoli. ***I personaggi usano le convenzioni dei nomi della loro cultura. I cinesi mettono prima il cognome, ecc. **Se non si conosce il vero nome: ***Allora il nome consiste nell'identità più nota seguita dal vero nome parziale tra parentesi. Magneto (Magnus), Rogue (Anna Marie). ***Tutti i titoli dell'identità devono essere scritti per intero. Doctor, Mister. ***L'identità più conosciuta è meglio dell'ultima usata, e il nome vero è meglio di un alias, anche se più completo. Deadpool (Jack) instead of Deadpool (Wade Wilson). **Se l'universo di appartenenza è designato: ***L'universo di appartenenza è scritto accanto al nome tra parentesi. (Terra-616), (Terra-712). **Se l'universo di appartenenza non è designato: ***L'univero riceve il o il nome popolare usato, o il nome del fumetto originale in cui è apparso la prima volta. (Supremeverse) prima di ricevere la designazione di Terra-31916, (Bullet Points) **Se un personaggio ha uno specifico universo di origine, deve essergli assegnato la Terra-designazione. *'Più articoli con lo stesso nome.' **Gli articoli riceveranno un specifica addizionale tra parentesi prima della Terra-designazione per specificare le differenze. Cerebro (cyborg) (Terra-616), Cerebro (Sistema di Rintracciamento Mutanti) (Terra-616). Pagine di Disambiguazione *Le pagine di disambiguazione saranno create sia per l'identità più conosciuta, sia per il vero nome del personaggio. *Linee addizionali saranno inserite che diranno l'universo di appartenenza. (James Howlett (Earth-1610) avrà Wolverine di (Terra-1610|Universo Ultimate) sotto la sua voce in entrambe le pagine di disambiguazione Wolverine e James Howlett.) Categorie * Categorie. Tutte le categorie dovrebbero essere sotto-categorie della categoria ' '. * Templates. L'inserimento di molte categorie è fatto in automatico tramite i templates. Sezione Comics Nomi delle Pagine * Nomi degli Albi. Tutti gli albi dovrebbero essere nominati in accordo con il seguente formato, quando possibile (vedi sotto): 'Comics:x z' dove x è il titolo della serie e z è il numero dell'albo. (es. Comics:Marvel Comics Presenta 23) **Notare: non ci sono simboli # o . nel titolo (vedi sopra). * Comics: Tutti gli articoli dovrebbero iniziare con Comics: in modo da far funzionare tutta l'organizzazione. * Eccezioni. Ci sono pochi casi eccezionali in cui due testate hanno lo stesso nome. In questo caso l'editore della testata che non sia Marvel Italia o che non sia quella da cui Marvel Italia ha continuato la numerazione deve essere messo tra parentesi prima del numero dell'albo. Se ci sono due testate con lo stesso nome della stessa casa editrice viene aggiunto un numero progressivo tra parentesi. I casi dovrebbero riguardare solo queste testate: **Albi dei Super-Eroi (Corno) **Capitan America (Corno) **Cronache di Conan (1) **Cronache di Conan (2) **Elektra Assassin (Rizzoli) **Fantastici Quattro (Corno) **For Fans Only (1) **For Fans Only (2) **Ironman (Play Press) **Punitore (Star Comics) **Shiang-Chi (Corno 1) **Shiang-Chi (Corno 2) **Silver Surfer (Play Press) **Thor (Corno) **Thor (Play Press) **Uomo Ragno (Corno 1) **Uomo Ragno (Corno 2) Categorie * Categorie. Tutti gli albi dovrebbero essere taggati con la categoria Comics e, quando possibile, con le appropriate categorie temporali. (es. 'Categoria:2005, Ottobre' e 'Categoria:2005') Questo è normalmente gestito in automatico dal template albo. Miscellanea * Apparizioni. Le apparizioni di un personaggio saranno accreditate tramite "identità (vero nome)" usata nell'albo. (Scott Summers (Terra-616)|Ciclope (Scott Summers)) Questo non si applica alla variabile 'cast'. ** Circostanze speciali saranno aggiunte in parentesi dopo la voce, come apparizione in un flashback, ecc. Serie Televisive Coming Soon... Immagini Coming Soon... Sotto-Pagine Coming Soon... Category:Policies